


Tracks of Tragedy

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, M/M, Pre-Canon, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream and one thin hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tracks of Tragedy

His sensors were still a mess, flaring multiple warnings that had no bearing, or silently mocking with ominous foreboding of damage deeper than his nanites could handle. If he was this torn up by just the lightning and wind, what must his partner be like?

The thought spurred him harder, and he tried once more to bring up some form of working sensor beyond merely his optics. They were useless so far, scanning for any sign of the red-limned wings. Trust them to run into trouble with a searing white back-drop that would mask his partner's frame so effectively!

A spatter of color caught his attention, far in the distance. The pattern was of a gashed line, the mark the still glistening purple of energon that had sprayed free before being clamped off. Fear pulsed in his spark, not that he could ever admit to such. He made his uncooperative frame move faster, looking for each precious drop past the spray mark on the vertical wall of merciless white. It was a trail, one that would bring him to his partner swiftly.

It had to, for their survival and sanity both!

He traced the trail, watching with horror as it grew fainter. His sensors, the finest credits could buy or enhance, refused to grant him the extra data he needed to follow once the visual stain vanished. After searching hysterically for the last mark burned into the snow by dripping energon, the mech fell to his knees in a deep drift. He knew his partner had been airborne, but had it been of his own ability or caught in the brutal wind? The pattern had been so erratic as to suggest the latter, giving him no comfort.

Forced to admit defeat, the scientist abandoned partner, and love, to this world.


End file.
